Back to My Heart
by gemini malfoy78
Summary: The Malfoys struggle to put the broken pieces of the marriage back together.
1. Chapter 1

Back to My Heart

CHAPTER ONE

June 1998

"Don't touch me", I told Lucius taking off to our bedroom.

"Please Narcissa talk to me ", Lucius begged.

"What is there to talk about. You put not only yourself in danger but our son and my life in danger as well. Did you ever stop to think about us or was it all about you?"

"Everything I did was for us ".

"How Lucius. Our son was sixteen when the Dark Lord asked him to kill Dumbledore. Thank merlin he didn't do it. He wanted to punish you by sending our son on a death mission."

"I'm sorry, Cissy".

"Sorry doesn't cut it Lucius". I walked into the bathroom for a hot long bath. I filled the tub with hot water, lavender and jasmine oils, then stepped inside resting my head on the rolled up towel. I closed my eyes trying to forget everything that happened last month.

Lucius didn't know what to do or say to make his wife feel better. He couldn't stand to see his precious wife hate so much. He had to bring his family back together. He would give Narcissa her space. He grabbed his dressing gown and went to sleep in one of the spare bedrooms.

When I came out of the bathroom a half an hour later, Lucius was no longer in the room. I climbed into the bed and cried myself to sleep.

The next morning, I sat in the dining room alone reading the Daily Prophet and enjoying my breakfast when my son, Draco entered.

"good morning mum", he said kissing my cheek and taking a seat.

"good morning my little dragon. Did you sleep well?"

"somewhat. What about you?"

"a little better than before".

Draco looked at me with a quizzical brow.

I folded the newspaper and put it next to my plate. "What is it Draco?"

"nothing".

"I know there is something on your mind just ask".

He sighed. "fine, how long are you going to punish father?"

I looked up from my plate and stared at him in disbelief. "I am not punishing your father your father Draco".

"yes you are mum. Father said he was sorry. He's been trying to make things right, but you keep punishing him away".

"I will not discuss this with you Draco". I told pushing by chair against the floor and left the dining room. I was not going to discuss my relationship with my husband with my eighteen-year-old son.

Later that day, I was reading in the library when there was a knock at the door. "come in".

Draco poked his head in "mum".

"yes Draco", not looking up from my book.

"mum I'm sorry", he said entering the room and sitting down next to me "about what happened at breakfast, but I meant what I said".

"darling", still not looking up.

"mother", Draco snapped.

I finally closed my book. "don't you ever raise your voice at me Draco. This is between me and your father".

"this affects me too mother".

I sighed heavily. I tried to holdback my tears but one slipped down my cheek. He brushes it away with his hand.

"sorry mum. Didn't mean to make you cry."

"it's alright my sweet dragon". placing my hand on his cheek.

"me and you father will work this out. I promise". With that I walked to the door before he called to me.

"mum". I turned around.

"yes".

"do you love father?"

"with all my heart", and walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

August 1998

I haven't seen much ofmy son these past two months since he moved into Malfoy Hall in 's been working andstudying Alchemy.

Me and Lucius have been avoiding each other as much as possible. When we are together all we doid argue. Don't get me wrong I love my husband to death but lately things haven't been the same since his incarceration. Our 25th anniversary was approaching. I needed to find a gift forhim.

"mistress", the small house elf brung me back frommy daze.

"yes".

I took the letter. "thank you".

The house elf disappearedas I opened the letter.

Dear Narcissa, Meet me at Malfoy Hall on August 15 at 7pm. Dress to perfection. Love Lucius.

I wondered what he was up to, so I went to Diagon Alley to dowhat I do best and that is shopping. I went to Twilfitt and Tatting's dress shop to buy Lucius some new dress robes.

"Lady Malfoy", called one of the shop owners when I enetered the shop.

"Tatting", I saind as he kissed my hand.

"what can I dofor you today, Lady Malfoy?"

"I need dressrobes for Lucius. Our anniversary is coming up. You doremember his size?"

"yes . we have some new stockin today".

"good,let's have a lookshall we".

Tatting pulled out several new dress robes for me whle I sat on one of the plush seats. "what do you think?"

"I definitely love the black one. I also like the dark grey one and the brown one", isaid examining the robes.

"I can't see LordMalfoy in the brownone".

"you'reright Tatting.I'll takethe grey and the black one. I also need a new dress robe for myself."

"Ok". Tatting left with the mens dress robes and brung back several of the latest dress robes for witches.

I looked over the gowns thoroughly. "which one will I choose", tapping one manicured finger on my lip. "I'll takethe silver one".

"good choice. I'll ringthese up foryou ".

I shrunk the packages so that they fit into my handbag a disapparated home.


	3. Chapter 3

August 15, 1998

I awoke to the August sun peeking through the curtains. I rolled over and put the pillow over my head. I didn't want to get up yet, but I had a lot to do today.

"mistress", Sphinx my personal house elf popped in.

"ugh, what do you want?" I sat up on the bed.

"young master is requesting your presence".

"give me fifteen minutes".

"yes mistress". The house elf disappeared.

I laid back down pulling the pillow over my face. "UGH", I screamed into the pillow.

Twenty minutes later I descended downstairs to meet my son in the drawing room.

"Draco! How's my dragon?", kissing his cheek. "Sorry for keeping you waiting".

"I'm good mum and don't worry about it. I know I woke you up early".

"Is there something you need", helping myself to the tea and biscuits that were laid out.

"yes I wanted to give you this". Draco handed me a rectangle box. "Happy 25th Anniversary mum".

"Thank you dragon but you didn't have to".

"I know but I wanted to. Open it".

"okay". I unwrapped the box and open it. Inside was a diamond tennis bracelet.

"oh Draco this is lovely", wrapping him in a tight hug. "Thank you again".

"What are you doing this evening?' He asked.

"I'm supposed to meet your father at Malfoy Hall, which is strange".

"Why?"

"we've been feuding for months now. It's just weird he asks me to meet him."

"he loves you mum".

"I know dragon", patting his hand, "I love your father too".

He stood abruptly. "I should be going". Heading to the door.

"Draco it's Saturday", standing up too.

"I have business to take care of".

"Business really", I said walking over to him. "Is it a girl dragon?"

"Mother!" Draco blushed.

"Fine", I held up my hands, "go do your business."

He placed a kiss on my cheek and left.

Later that evening, I sat at my vanity staring at my reflection. The war had aged me. Even though I didn't look that old for forty-three. Some witches were known to use beauty charms to stay young, but I graced my forties as the new twenties. I applied my makeup perfectly as always. I left my golden blonde hair down. Smiling to myself, I was thinking about how Lucius always told me he loved when I leave my hair down.

"mistress", the house elf called.

"yes", I answered being snapped out of my daze.

"it's getting late".

"right". I walked over to the bed where my new dressing gown was lying. The silver gown was perfect for my curves. It hugged my body in all the right places. I walked over to my floor mirror. "how do I look, Sphinx?"

"perfect always mistress".

I left the bedroom and walked down to the Floo room. I grabbed my cloak from the elf, wrapped it around me and shrunk Lucius's gift to fit it into my silver handbag. Then flooed to Malfoy Hall.

Seven o'clock on the dot. No one seems to be here. "hello", I called out walking towards the drawing room and removing my cloak. No one there, so I turned around. "AAH", I screamed placing a hand to my chest.

"Sorry mistress, Noni didn't mean to scare you".

"where is my husband", I snapped.

"he's in the dining room".

I handed the elf my cloak and made my way to the dining room. My mouth felled open. I had not expected this or maybe I did. Behind closed doors Lucius was a hopeless romantic. Don't tell anyone I said that. The dining room was decorated with a white and gold table cloth, white roses were everywhere (my favorite) and white candles floated in the air. I couldn't help but smile. It reminded me of when we first got married twenty-five years ago.

I walked over to the table and placed the handbag down. "Narcissa".

I turned to see my husband standing in the doorway. He looked like my old husband, the man I fell in love with these past 25 years. His platinum blond hair was shiny and slicked back into a ponytail, he was clean shaven and looked every bit of handsome with his perfect black dress robes, hugging him tightly. The war had aged him too, but he looked magnificent.

"Lucius", I couldn't stop staring. I blushed under his gaze.

"I'm happy you came tonight".

"did you think I wouldn't come?"

"yes".

He walked over to where I was and pulled out a chair and gestured for me to sit down. So I did. He called Noni and the elf bought out a magnificent dinner of roasted chicken, baked potatoes, broccoli and a bottle of expensive red wine. For dessert we had Yorkshire pudding.

The conversation was good, even though we skated around the real issues. We mostly talked about our son and how much he grown over the years and about his mysterious girlfriend. Lucius had confirmed it.

"Why won't he tell us who she is?" I asked.

"he probably thinks we would run her away. Beside it's new to him and when he is ready he'll introduce her to us."

"do you really think it's a girl". I asked sipping some more wine.

"Cissy how can you ask that?"

"when have you seen our son with any girls?"

"there's Pansy".

I waved him off. "I wouldn't count Pansy, the little tramp. She's been trying to get her claws in our little dragon ever since they first met."

It was like music to my ears hearing Lucius laugh so loudly. "you my love have a wicked tongue".

I rolled my eyes.

After dinner we moved to the drawing room. I pulled out the package from my handbag and enlarged it. "Happy Anniversary Lucius", handing him the package.

He opened it and was not at all surprised to see two new dress robes. "thank you Cissy", kissing my cheek.

He turned to pick up his gift to me. I opened it to see an emerald and diamond jewelry set. It came with a necklace, earrings and a bracelet. "this is beautiful. Happy Anniversary to you too." I kissed him full on the lips.

We stared at each other. It had been nearly two years since we been intimate.

"I miss you Narcissa", he whispered.

"I miss you too Lucius but ". I couldn't explain to him about how I felt. It was too emotional.

"I understand how you feel".

"No you don't. Look we had a great night, let's not ruining it by arguing." I called the house elf "Noni".

"yes mistress".

"bring my cloak please".

"Narcissa wait, don't leave", he pulled me close to him, my back was pressed against his chest.

"I have to", as I pulled away.

"why?"

Noni popped back in the room with my cloak.

"it's late, you should stay the night".

"You act like I'm driving home like some silly muggle".

I took my cloak from Noni and wrapped it around myself. Lucius moved closer to me, pulling me in with his magnetic grey eyes. My mouth went dry. "I love you", cupping my face in his large hands. I know he wants to kiss me.

"I love you too Lucius", I whispered and his lips found mines in a mind blowing kiss. I pulled away fast. I just wasn't ready for this.


	4. Chapter 4

I tossed and turned all night. It was after two in the morning and I still couldn't sleep. So I got up, put on my dressing gown and walked to Draco's room. His room was decorated in green, black and silver with Slytherin banners hanging up. I walked over to his bedside table and picked up the picture of me, Lucius and baby Draco. "I miss you my little dragon", I whispered to myself. I curled up on his bed and fell asleep holding the picture to my chest.

I awoke to the sound of running water in Draco's bathroom. I know Draco wasn't home. He had been staying at Malfoy Hall with his father. I replaced the picture back on the bedside table and walked into the bathroom to see my son's naked body. "MUM", he screamed trying to hide his assets.

"oh Merlin". I flushed with embarrassment and ran out of his room as fast as my feet could take me and locked myself into my room. Breathing heavily, I went to the bathroom and showered trying to get the image of my son's body of out my head. I dressed in sky blue robes and left my hair down. Then made my way to the dining room for breakfast hoping and praying Draco is not there.

"Good morning Draco". I satin my usual spot on the left side of the table.

"good morning mum". Not looking up from his breakfast.

"Um sorry about the um, the um, the bathroom thing", I said nervously.

"don't worry about mum. it was an accident.".

"right". I started piling my plate with food.

"why were you in my room anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I went into your room. I saw the picture of us on your bedside table and started remembering when you were a little boy and fell asleep. Wait, why were you coming home so early? I thought you were staying in London?"

"no reason", he shrugged his shoulders.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy".

"how was your anniversary dinner?"

"don't change the subject Draco".

He gave me a wicked grin.

"How did you know I had dinner with your father?"

"Why else would you meet him on your anniversary.?"

"right" eyeing him curiously.

There was a long silence in the room before Draco spoke again.

"so how did it go?"

"how did what go?"

"the dinner mother"/

"oh, um it went well. Dinner was good. We talked about you, exchanged gifts then I went home."

"was that it?"

Just then the dining room door opened. We turned to see Lucius standing in the doorway. "good morning Draco, Narcissa".

"good morning father".

"morning Lucius".

"motherland I was discussing last night dinner".

"we were not ". Not paying attention to neither one of them.

Turing away from Draco. Lucius started talking to me. "what are you doing this afternoon?"

"I did plan on working on my garden. I've been neglecting it. Why?"

"you can do that and have a picnic with me".

"Lucius I don't ". I was cut off by Draco kicking me and giving me a look of cold fury.

"of course, a picnic sounds lovely", forcing a smile on my face.

Later that afternoon, I was working on restoring the Malfoy gardens. I didn't realize how late it was until Lucius showed up for our picnic.

"oh Lucius, I totally forgot".

"it's ok. I'll wait for you to freshen up".

"ok, give mean out thirty minutes."

I started walking back to the manor when Lucius called out tome. "Narcissa".

"yes", and turned around.

"leave your hair down".

"okay", turning away. I started smiling to myself.

Thirty minutes later I was refresh and Lucius had our picnic set up with a blanket on the ground. He had my favorite flowers (white roses), a box of chocolate, mini sandwiches, and a bottle of red wine. I sat down next to him tucking my feet under me. "this is lovely".

"only the best for my queen". Kissing my hand.

I felt like a school girl, blushing.

"I don't want to rest you Narcissa. I'll give you as much space as you need". I placed my finger over his mouth to stop him from talking.

"I can admit that after leaving you last night I had trouble sleeping. I miss snuggling next to you at night".

"me too".

I took his hand in mines and looked deep into his eyes. "I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you. When you were in Azkaban, I…I thought I loss you forever". Tears that I been holding back were spilling down my face.

"Shh, my love. Everything that happen these past few years are over. Let's put it behind us. We were given a second chance at happiness and I tend to take full advantage." Wiping the tears from my eyes.

"I'm willing to put the past in the past and start working on the future".

"I like that. Today is a brand new day, a brand new us".

I was about to speak when Lucius's lips were on mines.


End file.
